1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strut mounting reinforcement unit of a vehicle for improving vehicle body mounting point strength when a strut of the vehicle is mounted on the vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
A strut type of suspension apparatus in the related art includes a strut in which a shock absorber is embedded and is installed between wheels and a vehicle body.
That is, an upper portion of the strut is mounted on a wheel housing provided in a fender apron constituting a front vehicle body, and a lower portion of the strut is mounted in a suspension arm connected to the wheels to be supported.
The strut is mounted on various portions of the vehicle body while being generally fastened to the various portions through a bolt and a nut, strength of a fastened portion where the strut is fastened to the vehicle body, that is, strength of a mounting point, acts as an important factor for ride comfort, driving stability, and noise and vibration performance of the vehicle, so that it is necessary to improve strength of the mounting point.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.